


Slices

by RAAMIsABeast



Series: Requests [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Demons, High School, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 15:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16432355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAAMIsABeast/pseuds/RAAMIsABeast
Summary: Numb and Hazel belong to SkelXton (Monsthetic Amino)RAAM is technically me on that Amino.





	Slices

**Author's Note:**

> Numb and Hazel belong to SkelXton (Monsthetic Amino)  
> RAAM is technically me on that Amino.

It was strange to see RAAM without their rucksack slung haphazardly over one shoulder. Instead, the sturdy bag was hanging securely from both arms. Other students pointed it out, but the Demon ignored them. With their human appearance in place, RAAM looked more man than woman, lean body not giving away the fact that most of their time was spent studying or weaving the magic of words into fantasies.

"Numb, Hazel, how were your morning lessons?"

They greeted once they reached the bench the three always met at during lunch break. A twist of fate meant RAAM was in a seperate room for most of the lessons, just a little incident where a student ended up with a cast on her left arm.

"The same as usual. How's your den?"

Hazel greeted in return, using the term RAAM had referred to the room as their den for school work.

"Cold. But, I bring something from cooking."

Ah, cooking. One of three lessons RAAM was allowed in, so long as they were on their best behaviour.

"You didn't burn it did you?"

Numb intoned, watching when the bag was carefully placed on the bench. Huh. Usually, RAAM didn't care much for their bag.

"Nope. No matter how warm I would be then. I made something better instead, even if it should still be inside the cooking room."

The Demon delved into their bag and gingerly pulled out some sort of cake. It had already been sliced equally as well.

"I present to you, Numb and Hazel, a marble cake with chocolate icing. I won't eat it, so here you go."

RAAM halved the slices and gave them to their friends, about to ask how they tasted when one of the teachers spotted the Demon and ordered them to return to the room.

"Well, gotta go, it seems. Text me how they are."

RAAM swung the bag onto a shoulder and half skipped, half walked inside the building with the teacher in tow.

The cake wasn't half bad, either.

 


End file.
